Sakura and Naruto
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. Please review kindly. I do not own Naruto or any of characters.


Sakura and Naruto

Naruto POV

I, Naruto Uzamaki, was walking around Konoha looking for the girl of my dreams. The girl's name is Sakura Haruno and she is the most beautifully girl had ever seen in my life. She had pink hair, a light pink skin ton, and beautiful lips. I wanted to ask her out on a date when I finally spotted her lying on the ground a few feet away from me. I called out to her, but she did not answer me, which was weird to me. I walked up to her and saw that she had been stabbed in her stomach. I pick her up at once and run to see Lady Tsunade at her office. "Granny Tsunade, Sakura-chan has been wounded badly." I tell her coming in the door. She knew it was serious by the way I acted. "Bring Sakura over to me so I can get a better look at her, Naruto." She told me and I did as she had asked me to do. "Oh my god, I glad you brought her to me when you did, Naruto." She explained to me that Sasuke Uchiha, our old team mate, was out to kill to take a gift she had inside of her. I had never that Sakura could see into the future, but Tsunade said it was hard for her to live with it. "You should take her home now, Naruto. I want you or Hinata to stay with from now on, Naruto. This is hopefully a way to protect her, Naruto." Tsunade told me and then dismissed me. I knew that me staying with Sakura even with Tsunade order would weird so call Hinata's house and explained the problem to her. I was waiting for Hinata to arrive so could leave Sakura's house when she started to wake up. "Hey, Sakura. Are you feeling any better?" I asked her softly so I did not scare her to much. "How in the world did I get home, Naruto? The last thing that I remember was someone attacking me." She asked looking around confused. "I found you lying in the street with a knife in your stomach, Sakura. I took you see Granny Tsunade and she healed you. I know the reason you were attacked for, Sakura-chan." I told her calmly not to upset her anymore. "I think it is time you went home, Naruto." She tells me, but I could not leave since Hinata was not here yet. "I am not leaving until Hinata gets here to live with you. Tsunade ordered me to do so, Sakura." I told her firmly as I could do it. I heard someone knocking at the door and went answer it for her. "Hey, Hinata. I am glad you're here now. Sakura wants me to leave now. I will come check on her tomorrow." I told Hinata as I was leaving the house. I went back to my house and planned a surprise for Sakura on her birthday.

Sakura's POV

I was shocked to wake up from being hurt to find that Naruto was in my house with me. I do not want him to find out about my crush on him. I mean that he is my best friend and I do not want to ruin our friendship. "Hey, Hinata." I say to her as she came into my room to check on me. "Hey, Sakura. Are you feeling any better now?" She asked me quietly because she knows about my gift for seeing into the future. I have only told Lady Tsunade (my teacher), Lord Hyuuga, and his eldest daughter: Hinata, but now Naruto knows my secret. I know he would never tell anyone my secret, but I was worried that he would hate me for keeping it a secret. "Hinata, I think we have a big problem." I say to her. "What is it, Sakura?" She asked me looking at me like I was going into a vision. "Naruto knows my secret, Hinata. I am worried that something will happen to us, Hinata." I tell her. "Sakura, I think you need to go to bed for tonight, Sakura. Tomorrow is a new day for you and I think you need to confess your feelings for Naruto to him." Hinata hurried out of the room in case she wanted to throw something at the wall again. Sakura gave up and went to bed.

Two Months later- Naruto's POV

I had finally found the perfect present for Sakura-chan Sweet Sixteenth birthday. I had took a picture of us as kids and put it into a hand-made locket with an Emerald on top. I was getting ready to go over to Sakura's house to go to Hinata's house for her party because Lord Hyuuga insisted that Sakura have a big party this year because her parents were killed four months ago and she needed to meet new people. I was going as a fox because it was to be a custom party. I had been asked to be Sakura's escort to the party so she was better protected there from Sasuke. I finally arrived at Sakura's house to find her almost ready to go to the party. I was amazed at how beautiful she was in her dress. Sakura came out of the bedroom wearing a white dress with the sunset sewn on it, matching gloves, shoes, and her hair let down to fall in waves with a tiara making her look like a princess. "Are you ready go, Naruto?" She asked me because I was just staring off into space before she did say something to me. I nodded yes and offered her my arm to with me. I lead her out the door making sure to lock it behind me. We walking to the Hyuuga Compound and I noticed that she was looking a little off today. "Are you alright, Sakura? You look a little off for some reason." I asked her quietly so I would not cause people to look at us. "I am just nervous about the party, Naruto. Lord Hyuuga says he has a special gift for me this year." She told me and I noticed that we were at the compound. Lord Hyuuga came over to us. "Welcome Sakura and Naruto. I hope you do enjoy yourselves today." He told us that his gift for Sakura to be given to her after we had our cake. "I think I see Hinata and Ino coming this way, Sakura." I was gave her a warning and I left her to talk to them.

Sakura's POV

Naruto left me to talk to Hinata and Ino because he thought I need to spend time with them. "Hey, girls. I love your dresses." I told them because they looked beautiful in them. "Sakura, you look like a real princess today." Hinata and Ino told me because they knew my mother had been a princess in her younger days, but left her land to marry my father and her younger brother was happy for them. I was at birth declared to be the next Queen of the land of Wind when my uncle is gone, but I do not want his life. "Thank you, Hinata and Ino." I told them. I was wishing that Naruto would come ask to dance with me. I suddenly was tapped on my shoulder and I heard Hinata and Ino grasp at the same time. I turned around to find Sasuke, the guy I used to like, standing there. "What do you want from me, Sasuke? I am trying to celebrate my birthday for goodness sakes." I tell him. "I cannot come to see you on your birthday, Sakura." Sasuke asks me. "I saw you two months ago when you stabbed me, Sasuke. I do not wish to see you today. You should leave before my escort comes back here to check on me." I tell him calmly. I see Naruto coming toward us to check on me. "Why are you here, Sasuke? You hurt Sakura enough already so you can leave this party." Naruto told him coming up to stand by me in effort to protect me. Sasuke tried to kill us, but Naruto beat up first. Lord Hyuuga came up to us with some ANBU agents to take Sasuke to prison to await trial for his crimes. Everyone (expected Naruto and Lord Hyuuga) brought me their gifts for me. "Sakura, could you come with me to the stage because I am going to tell you my gift for you." Lord Hyuuga asked me and Naruto gave me a gentle push toward the stage. I sat down in the make-shift throne and waited for gift. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming to this very special party today. I told Sakura that my gift would come last today." He told the crowd gather there at the stage. "I have decided to adopt Sakura as my daughter since her parents are gone and she needs a father in her life to help grow more mature. This is my gift for her. Welcome to the family, Sakura!" He stepped off the stage. I saw Naruto come up on the stage. "Sakura, I have not given you the gift I got you. I made this gift for you. I love you, Sakura." He told me and handed me (in shock) a box wrapped in sakura blossoms. I slowly open the box and find the most beautiful locket in the world. I run up to him and grab him by his shift. "Thank you, Naruto. I love you too, Naruto." I did not expect what he did next. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me on the lips. This story happened three years ago today and we are finally going to get married in a few months.


End file.
